This invention relates to amusement devices for children, and more particularly, to a pull toy for children of pre-school age characterized by having a number of visually associable parts for the child to assemble and disassemble on the pull toy, the parts being so related to each other that when properly assembled will depict a vehicle.
Many kinds and types of pull toys have heretofore been developed and marketed, most of which are simply wheeled vehicles on which are supported a representation of some real life object, such as an animal, a truck, or the like, and sometimes include animation or noise-making devices that are actuated as the toy is moved. In general, such toys are permanently assembled, giving the child no opportunity to learn anything about the construction of the toy, which often leads to a short interest span and a tendency for the child to abandon the toy. There are, of course, exceptions to this general categorization of pull toys, an example of which is the moving toy described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,528,193 which can be readily assembled and disassembled by children so that their destructive and creative instincts can be satisfied.
Similarly, there are many known forms of puzzles, of different degrees of complexity, of the type having a number of parts that a child can assemble to produce a desired pictorial representation and/or to display numbers, figures and letters so that the child will learn to observe and spell. Examples of this class of puzzle are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,491,296 and 2,510,884.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide education and amusement for children by providing a pull toy which embodies the concept of a puzzle which when correctly assembled depicts the characteristics of familiar four-wheeled vehicles.